CONSCIOUS
by PatienceintheLibrary
Summary: THE SUMMARY: (finally!) There is a lot of things you don't know about Tony Stark...and the things you do know...aren't as truthful as you think they are...take a macro step into the mind of one of the most brillant minds on the planet Earth and a nano step into the shoes of one of Earth's mightiest heroes...Iron Man, mutant, Tony fucking Stark. Secrets are coming out...


**Leiah Nicole Johnson aka LeleDancerReader (might change that later)**

**10:00-11:00 p.m. July 9, 2014 Wednesday**

**Part of the BIG HUMONGOUS UNCOORDINATED SUPER LONG NAME FOR LEIAH'S WAY OF SAYING SHE IS GOING TO CHANGE THIS YEAR AND HOW SHE DOES AND TREATS LIFE AND ALL THAT HUBBALOO!**

**FANFICTION (my ideas included)...what I'm an idealistic**

**Theme: Tony Stark/Iron Man/Extremis/Mutant/Stony/DifferentstoryofafanfictionIread/The REAL Tony Stark**

**Book Cover: 3 sections: 1-Space-time, 2-Matrix/Computer Hacking, 3-Life**

**Tony Stark is in the middle of all of this a full drawing of him in (whatever I want him to be wearing, it's still coming to me), BUT his eyes are black (Extremis), maybe with purple in them (depends on what I'm thinking and I'll see if it fits and it's my favorite color...WHAT?!), and their is a matrix going inside his eyes and I got other really cool stuff I'm putting in...**

**Abilities: (not counting Iron Man), Extremis, (including continuation from Fanfiction author of the series _It's All in the Mind_), Telekinesis (yes really), maybe some rock, metal-death metal (and all that's in between), singing (Tony can sing!...don't worry I'll have annotations and saying that I do not own this and that and so on...that includes mostly AC/DC, Avenged Sevenfold, Asking Alexandria...oh i have to write something down crap and that's it for now on the singing), dancing (yes he's not a triple threat, darn't), major drummer and guitarist, being able to rip open and go into dimensions (not dimensions and I spelled it wrong, darn't) but umm...-_-...*ripping open the fabric of space-time (more on space-time later) and walking through it(more on that later), and coming out in all different directions and entering some sort of world (in caps forgot) entering some sort of WORLD DIMENSION MATRIX THE-WORLD-IS-A-COMPUTER THING AND MORE ON THAT LATER (*). He might have Mystique's' ability and be a WERE (more on that later*) but he can transform into animals (dont know if Mystique can do that and don't judge me because I'm still an Avengers and X-men and all that jazz nerd) and maybe more if I think about after a while ooh got to insert playlist for this**

***IF you want the playlist for this story (which I reccommend by the way) review or PM me if you need to or go on Youtube where I will post it for just in case. My channel name it will be on will be GigiBelle (sign for a heart) dance or go on my Leiah J channel to find me.**

**COPYRIGHT&DISCLAIMER: includes every single movie from the AVENGERS series (Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor and the Avengers movie) and maybe some Spiderman and I might have some events that were made from a fanfiction author that was really good go and read her stories from _It's All in the Mind _series and her name is _inukagome15, some things I might have gotten from her oops italics, _are the SHRA act (SuperHumanRetificationAct) and Extremis if she made that up I don't really know and there will be STONY in this coming from that community in which I totally ship them. So this story is based off a couple of things and I own none of the characters in anyway just my OC characters if I make any and if they get OOC then I will make sure to fix that.**

**WARNINGS: Major spelling, grammar, and BWU (big word usage), MULTITASKING SO MUCH YOU MIGHT GO INSANE and lots of FLUFF, SMUT, CLOSE TO, AND YAOI scenes (only by for request yaoi scenes) with STONY, might add Loki in here and his problems if I just want to make a long story, but if it gets long it will be split into different sections/books/sequels/more sequels, OC, OOC times, SCIENCE references, Major (what are you talking about I don't understand cognitive science and that junk that is super complicated moments in the story), TECHNOLOGY RANTS, EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS (Tony and Loki (if I inlude Loki shoul've put it in brackets) PTSD, DYSLEXIA AND EVERYTHING AFTER THIS CAUSE I SHOULD'VE DID THIS FIRST BUT I DIDN'T), references of TORTURE, SELF-HARM, DEPRESSION, KIDNAPPING, ATTEMPTED ASSASINATION(S), CRUEL MAGIC, CAST OUT, SUPER SNAPPING OF THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, RACISM (somehow if mutants are a race causse I don't really know), RELIGION/BELIEF REFERENCES, LOSS OF CONTROL OF SANITY, INSANITY, LOSS OF CONTROL OF MUTANT POWERS, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE(YES REALLY), CHILD ABUSE (all of them), MENTIONS OF LOONY BINS*, INJURY, AND EVEN DEATH! (if I change my mind about somehow but probably not so near-death if so) *loony bins are mental asylums/institutions...OH AND MAYBE SOME LANGUAGE as well!**

**REMINDERS: THIS IS MY IMAGINATION AND JUDGE HOW YOU PLEASE BUT know that I will read good or bad comments for constructive criticism...and lend your ideas and opinions because I might use them!**

**FEELS: WARNING OF MAJOR FEELS!**

**ART: more on that later...but it will still be awesome if you must know!**


End file.
